


Cora and Librarian

by lrhaboggle



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: AUs, F/M, Family, Lover - Freeform, bisexuality?, daughter - Freeform, filial, friend, just an analysis, platonic, post-June's fall, romantic, three analysis, three relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: There are several ways one could view Cora and Librarian's relationship. Here are three of them. (Each chapter is an unrelated AU of what happens after June falls and since each gives Cora and Librarian a different relationship, it may be weird to read them back to back).





	1. Father

Librarian frowned. The applicants were much quieter today. Normally, such obedience would please him. Today, it did not. It was because he knew this was a silence laced with pain, fear, mourning, and rebellion. He could feel it in the air that the girls still missed their fallen compatriot, June Freeman. He understood it, but it was the rebellion that worried him. They'd be dead if God caught wind of it. But there was nothing he could do except let time heal the scars the girls got from watching their friend get thrown to Hell. So he took a deep breath and returned to his lecture on proper punctilios while the girls watched him with hollow and teary eyes, jotting down notes they wouldn't even remember later.

Time passed and finally, the applicants began to heal. Just as Librarian predicted, time healed their mental scars. They were returning to their old selves. They laughed more often and seemed more engaged in their training. Well, most did. One girl was still completely miserable and her name was Cora Stein. The anger had long since faded, but now a constant sense of remorse, guilt, desperation, and longing hung around the young brunette. Librarian hated seeing her like this, partly because it could attract unwanted attention from God and partly because Cora had always been one of his favorite applicants. She had so much potential that it hurt him to see her looking so miserable all the time. All of the others had started to cheer up, so why did she still look the same way she had on the night June was exiled.

At last, Librarian could stand it no longer.

"Cora Stein. My office," he instructed one day after a lecture. The girl in question looked startled, but only for a moment. Then the familiar, hollow look returned to her face and she followed him obediently. He'd fix her somehow.

More time passed and he succeeded. Cora still didn't smile nearly as much as she used to, but there was fire in her eyes again. He'd made her second in charge of the library and allowed her access to every book the library had to offer, except the banned books of course, but she wouldn't even look at them anymore. But thanks to his boosting her position in everything else the library had to offer, there was pride and purpose within her being again. She actually looked happy to be alive and she moved with purpose once more. In addition, Librarian himself had grown fonder of the girl every day and the feeling was mutual. She was happier and she really did consider Librarian as a close friend. She'd never compare him to June, but she was still glad she had his friendship.

Every day, Cora would help him sort papers or shelve books or withdraw old manuscripts. Whatever the man needed help with, Cora was always there to lend a hand. She guided new angels around the stacks and displayed her vast knowledge of the library and all its intricacies to the elders. She did it all with a real passion in her eyes as well, proving that she genuinely had begun to heal from her ordeal. It was good progress.

Then, every night, after the library was closed and everything had been cleaned and put away, Cora would join Librarian in his office. They would work or read together for a couple hours. Usually they worked in silence, but they were the kind of friends who didn't need words to communicate affection and peace. They were the kind of friends who could sit together in silence for hours and not feel pressed for conversation. Librarian treasured those hours more and more every day and what was once a mere act of friendship had become a genuine pleasure that he looked forward to. He couldn't place it, but Cora reminded him of an old friend he had while still alive. It was a friend whose memory had since faded after all of his years in Heaven, but seeing Cora again did trigger a ghost of that memory and somehow, he knew the bond that he'd shared with his old friend was just like the bond he was sharing with Cora now. It was a paternal bond.

On life went and Cora never failed to attend his nightly reading sessions and he never failed to cheer her up. Should anything bother her, she might choose to bring it up and if she did, he'd put all resources to the task of fixing her. But only if she brought it up. He never pushed her to talk and for that, she was grateful. Every now and then, she almost even considered him her father. Or, her surrogate father. Her real father had disowned her when he learned of her… interest in other girls. Cora knew Librarian would probably be the same, but with June out of Heaven, Cora didn't have to worry about it anymore. She could feel it within her that she would never be able to fall in love with anyone else, regardless of their sex. Instead, she pushed all thoughts of romance and of June from her mind and returned to reading with Librarian.

Finally, Cora and her class became full angels of Heaven. They all became sevens except Cora who won the high honor of being a four, but not just any four. She was second in command! Librarian had, naturally, attended the ceremony and behind his stern expression was a genuine warmth and pride. That night, Cora visited him for their last night session because now, as a real angel, Cora would no longer be available to visit him nightly. The idea saddened both of them, but they understood that this had to be done, so they accepted their new lives silently, choosing to spend their last night together just as always. Neither believed in a large, dramatic goodbye. Their last hours were spent pressed side by side as they read some of the new books in Heaven. At last, however, the clock chimed and called Cora to bed. This time, she was headed to the fourth floor.  
"Goodbye," said Cora, as she stood to go and set her book down.

"Good luck," replied Librarian, looking up from his own script. Neither of them made a move to hug or to cry, but neither of them felt the need to. As sad as this farewell was, neither of them felt compelled to show excessive mourning. Instead, they said goodbye and goodnight and that was it.  
But then, just as Cora left the library for the last time, Librarian remembered who Cora reminded him of. Years ago, back when he was alive, Librarian had been a slave. He had a wife, but she died in childbirth. That child survived, became his only daughter, but only barely. She had been born weak. It was a miracle she managed to survive. But part of the baby's miraculous survival came from Librarian's own actions.

The moment he realized that his daughter had been born too small, he had a feeling that his master would probably try to "mercy" kill her. Not wanting to lose the baby in such a cruel way, Librarian managed to sneak away from the plantation he had spent so long slaving in. It still took him a lot of time and effort to reach true freedom but with his daughter's life on the line, he did it. He ran all the way to New York. Following that, he became an intellect who helped educate other runaway slaves and he raised his daughter to carry on this legacy. He died peacefully of old age, having helped numerous people become literate, and his daughter followed soon after.

He ended up arriving at Heaven and even managed to reunite with his daughter. They trained together, but eventually she surpassed him in rank and their interaction decreased severely. Now, he rarely saw her anymore despite them still living very close together. Without even meaning to, Librarian had since taken to seeing Cora as his daughter now."You're gonna do well here," he told her all those months ago. And now, thinking back on all she'd done, he couldn't help but agree with himself. "Yes she will," he said and then he too left the library and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm writing a three stories about Librarian and Cora and each views their relationship differently. This obviously puts Librarian in a parental role which is displayed by the last line of this story and, given my headcanon about Cora's earthly father, you can see why Librarian might've appealed to her. The story about him being a runaway slave was just something I made up so I hope it doesn't seem too typical or boring or even racist. Tell me if it does come across that way, I just couldn't think of a better plot that would explain why he's so smart, driven, disciplined, and into reading.


	2. Kiss

Cora eyed Librarian shyly. She'd always held a level of admiration for him, but of late, she was seeing him in a new light. After her best friend was sent to Hell, Cora hadn't been doing well in any sense of the word, but he'd helped her back. He saved her. True, he was never overly chatty, warm, playful, or sweet the way June Freeman had been, but he was still very sturdy and supportive and that was enough. She briefly wondered if she was in love with him, but she briskly brushed the fanciful and dangerous idea from her mind. The last time an applicant had fallen in love with a higher-ranking angel, she got expelled. There was no way Cora was going to follow June's path. No, Librarian was as off limits as the banned books. So what if he helped her recover from her trauma? He still wasn't open to romance. Right?

Shaking her head to stop thinking about Librarian for more than two seconds, Cora returned to shelving books. It was very late but she didn't mind. All hints of romance aside, Cora really did find Librarian and the library to be a peaceful place. She didn't mind spending hours here because she enjoyed everything about the place. While the other applicants preferred to spend time on the fourth floor, listening to God's song-birds, Cora was more than happy to remain working up here with the shepherds of the flock. She was doing this grunt work of her own free will, it wasn't because it was another punishment.

Cora was right in the middle of shelving, however, when Librarian swung by.  
"Cora Stein?" he called out to her. Cora shivered, his deep and rumbling voice was so alluring and pleasant that she could feel it vibrate within her.  
"Yes, sir?" she replied dutifully, turning to face him and trying not to blush at the same time.  
"You may stop shelving for awhile," he said, smiling slightly. "You did well, please take a break."  
"Yes sir," she repeated gratefully, bowing slightly before sliding off to the powder room to get herself to calm down.  
As she left, Librarian watched her go. When he first met Cora, she was just another applicant. When she correctly answered several of his questions, she became someone with potential. When he learned she hung out with June, she'd become a troublemaker. When June fell and Cora began to mourn but never question Heaven, she had become someone Librarian could really get behind. From the moment the young lady proved her ability to keep calm even in the face of a trauma, Librarian had watched her even closer than ever before. That was why he noticed that she was suffering in the first place. While everyone else was too concerned with their own lives, Librarian saw Cora deteriorating more and more each day and finally, he intervened.

He, through hard work, patience and diligence, brought her back to herself and although she did still grieve from time to time, she was doing far better thanks to him. It was because Librarian really did like Cora, though. He almost called it love. Of course he never revealed those feelings because he knew they wouldn't end well, but he couldn't deny their existence. Instead, he trained himself to be content with watching her from afar and trying to help her make her way in Heaven. He sensed a greatness in her future and he wanted to help her to it and he genuinely enjoyed her company. She was kind, intelligent, obedient, and calm. Just like himself. She was a very sweet, refreshing girl, especially when compared to all her peers, especially June. If he couldn't have her romantically, he could still help her out, so that's what he did.  
After Cora returned from break and finished her work, she and Librarian sat back to back, reading in a peaceful silence that they both loved. They were the kind of friends that didn't need adventures or even words in order to bond. Tonight, however, they needed words desperately. They were reading, but neither was focused upon what they were reading. Cora was reveling in the feeling of Librarian's sturdy back and Librarian was reveling in the sweet aroma of Cora's perfume. Such a setup in perfect silence would not last forever.  
A couple hours later, the two turned in for bed.  
"Librarian?" Cora asked before she left the library. He turned to her. "I…" she began before looking down. "Thank you."  
"For what?" Librarian asked.  
"Everything," then she smiled, a real smile. It faded quickly. "It's been an honor," she added. Librarian understood and took her arms in his.  
"You're welcome. It's been an honor having you," his face was as stern as always, but this time, Cora thought she saw something flicker in his eyes. She held his gaze evenly, studying him deeply. Neither was sure who began it, but soon they felt each other's lips and they let it happen.  
It felt strange to kiss a man, but Cora decided it wasn't half bad. His lips were rougher than June's, but they were still warm and insistent, yet these lips seemed insistent without also seeming sexual like June had. Somehow, some of the kiss felt reminiscent of June while other parts felt so new and different and Cora explored it all with a deep intensity. Librarian was no June, but in this kiss, she was glad he wasn't. This was something between her and Librarian, so it shouldn't have felt like June. Yet the similarities between the two pairs of lips were undeniable and the differences were almost scary when they weren't exciting and shiny and new. Cora continued to kiss Librarian pensively, reveling in the smell of old books and fresh papers as she pulled him closer.

Librarian felt the same. He hadn't kissed a woman in a very long time so it felt weird at first, to be doing something so intimate after so long, yet it wasn't bad. Cora's lips felt small and shy, but also affectionate and longing. Although he was just as new to romance as she was, he was still able to read a lot from her kiss and he was able to do a lot in return, kind of going off of what she was doing in order to kiss back. He was figuring out the way she kissed and basing his "style" upon that.  
The two broke the kiss after a time that seemed too short and too long and there was awkwardness about both of them once it was over. They were just two hearts, too new to the idea of romance. They were just two hearts, trying to beat as one and find common ground and support in each other. They were just two hearts that were so different and yet so bonded. Cora smiled and Librarian smiled back. It was the last kiss the two ever shared, but they both knew that somehow they'd entered a deeper relationship. Their lives still stayed the same with the nightly reading sessions and being silent, but there was something deeper there that had changed and both of them knew it without needing any kind of verbalization. But that was because they were the kind of friends that didn't need adventures or even words to be close. Tonight was one of those nights where they simply enjoyed each other's company and companionship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Obviously, this views the relationship between Cora and Librarian in a romantic light and before you can accuse me of making lesbian Cora fall for a man, there is a possibility that she is bisexual but just swings more towards women and Librarian is an exception. But if you don't like that idea, realize that Lyndon herself said there were moments when Cora was kind of eyeballing Librarian, soooo… (Personally, I do prefer June and Cora over Librarian and Cora, but you can't deny that Librarian and Cora does have some potential and to be fair, June and Cora wasn't exactly the best or most healthy of relationships anyway, regardless of the orientation of the girls involved.)


	3. Friends

Librarian treaded through Heaven's halls, his heavy footsteps causing a steady pulse to echo across the walls. As he moved along, he passed the girls' powder room and instantly felt that something was wrong. He didn't always have premonitions, but when he did, they were usually serious, so he obeyed his instinct and entered the room. Being a two meant he could roam in either bathroom without too much repercussion and he felt that this time, such intrusion would be worth the risk.  
The moment he set foot inside, he felt that pang of anxiety return tenfold. He moved silently through the room and passed every stall carefully. The last one was the only one out of line. He could hear someone crying behind the door and when he looked down, he could see the white heels of an applicant. He rapped on the stall door and the noises ceased.  
"I know you're in there," he rumbled, voice low and powerful. He didn't get a reply. Frowning, he knocked again before issuing another remark. "I'll have the Translators on you," he said. Then he heard the clicking of a lock and the stall door opened.

There, standing in the doorway with bright red eyes was his favorite applicant, Cora Stein. Her brown hair was messy, her blue eyes were teary, she looked pale, weak, and absolutely miserable. He knew exactly what had brought about such a violent display of grief and although it was a touchy subject, he decided not to say a word, to Cora or anyone else. Instead, he only gestured silently for the girl to step out of the bathroom. A sixth sense told him to break protocol just this once. Cora didn't need more pain right now. For a moment, Cora didn't move, but then when Librarian made a second gesture for her to step out of the stall, she obeyed. Her footsteps sounded so heavy. The man dared to open his arms, an unexplainable wave of compassion washing over him. Cora took one look at those open arms and then launched herself into them, still sniffling.

"Come on," Librarian said, voice soft and smooth as he held Cora and patted her back gently. It really was a very unusual thing for him to do but, for some reason, it felt like the right thing to do. So, half-supporting and half-carrying Cora, Librarian led the girl all the way back to the library.

Once he sat Cora down in his private office in the corner of the library, he offered her some tea. She took the cup with grateful eyes, though she didn't verbalize her thanks. She didn't need to, though, Librarian could read faces as well as he could read books. Once he saw that she'd been suitably cared for, Librarian sat down in another chair, began reading, and didn't once look at Cora. To some, this might've been rude or awkward, but Cora understood and was grateful. He was sparing her by not forcing her to talk, choosing instead to let her go at her own pace. He was waiting to see if she wanted to talk. She didn't. Instead, she drank her tea in silence, mind far from the tiny room she now sat in.

It was true, ever since her beloved June Freeman was sent to Hell about a week ago, Cora had been depressed. She took her pain out whenever she had the chance to be alone and that time was always when curfew was past and she was able to slip into one of Heaven's lesser-used powder rooms. Every night since June's fall, she had been going to these powder rooms and just crying because she had no other way of expressing herself and no one to express to. Now, she knew that being out late like this was against the rules, but at this point, she didn't care. She just hadn't realized that Librarian had been near that night. She wanted to ignore him at first, but she knew it wouldn't work. So finally, she opened the door for him and watched him watch her. She expected to be punished, but when he offered her mercy and opened her arms, she couldn't help but fall into them. She needed this. Now here she sat, feeling peaceful for the first time in awhile. She smiled slightly at Librarian, her first real smile in a week, and just for moment, everything was ok.

Time passed and Cora recovered. Every evening after applicant training was finished, Cora would visit Librarian in his private office. Sometimes they would offer light chatter, sometimes they would sit in dead silence, sometimes they'd help each other with tasks, sometimes they would just read back to back with cups of tea at their sides. Every time, no matter what they were doing on that particular day, Cora felt her heart lighten when she was with him. He had been so kind and supportive and now she considered him one of her closest friends.

The feeling was mutual too. When he first met Cora, she was just another applicant. When she correctly answered several of his questions, she became someone with potential. When he learned she hung out with June, she'd become a troublemaker. When June fell and Cora began to mourn but never question Heaven, she had become someone Librarian could really get behind. Now he was making good on that last one and supporting her through her grief. Usually, he would've give her some speech about getting over it or he would've sent her away to be fixed if the grief didn't stop fast enough, but he didn't do it this time. For some reason, he felt like Cora deserved her space and, for that, he never pushed her to get better, waiting instead for her to come to terms with June's fall on her own time. He truly enjoyed her company. She was beautiful, kind, obedient, intelligent. It was a nice change from the normal applicant who was giggly and overly jumpy girl. Of course, it was obvious why they behaved that way, but Cora was level-headed and calm, like himself. In time, he considered her one of his closest friends.

Even more time passed and finally, Cora became a full angel of Heaven. Librarian took a front row seat in her ceremony and behind his passive, almost-bored, expression, she saw his eyes glitter with pride and joy and she smiled back. A real smile. He was the only one she really smiled at now. Following the ceremony, neither Cora nor Librarian made any move to greet each other, but neither cared. Instead, just for a moment, Librarian caught his young friend's eye. I told you you'd do well here he seemed to say. Cora nodded slightly and flashed him a smile.

"I know," she mouthed back and he smiled. He could read lips as well as he could read books.  
But there was a small sadness between them. Both knew that with Cora being a full angel now, their nightly visits would have to stop. But we'll still be friends, right? Cora's blue eyes seemed to ask. Librarian felt a dry grin flicker across his stoic face. Even now, Cora was still the same insecure girl he met so long ago. She was still as shy, nervous, awkward, and eager to please as always and he loved her for it. He nodded in reply to her tacit question and she looked relieved as he made his promise. Yes, we'll still be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the third and final "story" about the different ways Cora and Librarian's relationship could've gone and this one kept it strictly platonic with neither one ever feeling romantically inclined to the other.


End file.
